AND SO GOES THE HEART
by Karen M
Summary: What If for The Eyes Have It-Lee takes advantage of his 5 days ordered rest
1. Default Chapter Title

AND SO GOES THE HEART  
  
Filler for   
  
THE EYES HAVE IT  
  
Karen Marotto  
  
  
Lee uses the time Billy has ordered him to rest to try and get to know Amanda better.  
  
  
PART I  
  
Lee needed the time off , only he would never admit this to Amanda. He secretly was glad that   
she was given the higher clearance to care for him for the next few days, to " sit on him" if  
necessary and make sure he didn't overdo it.  
  
Billy had mentioned to him how concerned Amanda had been about him, and Lee had taken it with a  
big grin. His feelings for Amanda grew stronger every day, so much so, that it was getting much  
harder to keep all his defenses up. He wasn't sure he wanted to anyway. Lee now knew in his heart  
that Amanda King was the one for him. He looked upon this time off as a chance to really get to  
know her.  
  
Amanda explained to Dotty that she would be helping out an injured friend who worked for I. F. F.  
and , depending on how the healing process went, she would let her know about the rest of the week.  
"O. K. dear. I hope your "friend" heals quickly." Dotty knew Amanda was going to be with Lee.  
Their attraction to each other was very obvious. Dotty also knew this time her daughter had fallen  
hard , and that Lee Stetson was her world. Who's fooling who?  
  
Lee's Apartment - Next Day  
  
Lee had rested Saturday , and with the medication's help woke up Sunday morning for the first time  
in a few days without a headache or light dizziness. Amanda made Sunday brunch for the two of them,  
a western omelet, which they thoroughly enjoyed. They spent Sunday afternoon walking hand in hand  
along the Potomac with the cherry trees in full blossom, covering the earth like a pink blanket. They  
talked about everything and anything. After awhile, Lee started to feel tired, so Amanda ordered him  
home to rest. Knockwurst and hot German potato salad were ordered for dinner from a small  
restaurant around the corner. Lee wanted to at least see Amanda take it easy that night.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

THE EYES HAVE IT-TAG  
PARTS II AND III-AND SO GOES THE HEART   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Found in Part I  
  
TIME FRAME: Third season -after The Eyes Have It.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
STORY: Lee uses the time off Billy has ordered him to take not only to rest, but to get to know Amanda  
better.  
  
To the best couple I know, Lee and Amanda.  
  
PART II  
  
"The dinner was wonderful," replied Amanda. "Time for some more medicine. Tomorrow, I'll need  
to run to the grocery store, check in with Billy, and pick up some light case work for both of us. Let me  
know what you can handle." "Sure," smiled Lee.  
  
"How about watching a movie?" suggested Lee. They decided on "Sabrina" Amanda seemed tense as they  
watched. Lee beckoned for her to curl up with himand relax so that he could massage her neck. "Mmm,  
that feels so good," she sighed, and closed her eyes.  
  
Even though Lee had a small extra bedroom, and the bed had been comfortable, Amanda had not slept  
well. All the stress from the past week was finally catching up with her. Lee being away, the hospital  
and his faked "death" had been traumatic for her. She swore to herself she wouldn't let it get to her, so  
that Lee wouldn't see her cry. Also, her resolve to keep her feelings for him in check was getting weaker,  
simply because she loved him more each day.  
  
Despite Amanda's intentions, the tears came down in droves. Even though she was turned away from  
him, Lee had been expecting a letdown. He heard her whimpering and saw her starting to shake. Lee  
immediately switched the TV off, pulled Amanda into his lap, and put his arms around her, and let her  
cry her tensions away.   
  
PART III  
  
"It's o.k., I'm here for you," Lee said, comforting her. "Mandy, it's o.k. He rubbed her back and her  
tightly. Amanda buried her face in Lee's chest until the shaking stopped, and the tears spent. She   
looked into his eyes and saw complete love for her there. "Thank you," she whispered, "for consoling me,  
and for being the man you re." She kissed his cheek, then touched his lips softly with hers. Lee responded  
"that's what I'm here for, as long as you need me." "Always," replied Amanda, "for the rest of my life."  
Lee smiled back, shook his head, and took Amanda's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, not wanting the  
sensation to end. They finally broke apart, breathless. "I know what you're upset about, it's the hospital,  
and my "death", isn't it?" asked Lee. "Yes," admitted Amanda seriously, "I know it was play acting to  
get the doctor. But, when I saw the monitor go flatline, it came to me, "what if this was real, I couldn't  
take it. I can't lose you," cried Amanda, "not when we've just found-----" Amanda hesitated. Lee   
completed the sentence for her, "love, Amanda?" "Yes," whispered Amanda hopefully. "I love you,   
Amanda King, for such a long time now," said Lee huskily. "I love you, too, Lee," Amanda said softly,  
her eyes full of tears.  
  
"I want to thank you for being my Florence Nightengale, and to say I'm so glad that you are here with me.  
You've made being sick worthwhile." Lee kissed her cheek, and wiped her tears away. "I also want to  
tell you that you are the sweetest and sexiest boss I have ever had."   
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, Stetson," kidded Amanda. I think we need to get to bed. It's been quite  
a day, and I'll be running tomorrow, too," she yawned.  
  
To be continued.   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

AND SO GOES THE HEART- PARTS IV AND V   
CONTINUATION OF TAG FOR THE EYES HAVE IT  
  
DISCLAIMER: Found in Part I  
  
SUMMARY: Lee uses the time off Billy has ordered not only to rest but to get to know Amanda better.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
PART IV  
  
"Good Night, Florence, my sweet nurse," Lee kissed Amanda tenderly. "Good night , Scarecrow,  
sleep tight." "I wish you were going to be with me, just so I can wake up with you in my arms,"  
Lee hoped. "You never know," remarked Amanda.   
  
Later in the night, Amanda couldn't sleep, so she knocked on Lee's bedroom door, "come on in,"  
a tired voice said. "I can't sleep," yawned Amanda. Lee patted his bed. "hop in, there's plenty of room.  
I can't sleep either. Cuddle with me. I meant it when I said I want to wake up with you in my arms.   
That is about the only way I can now get a good nights sleep." Amanda's eyes were already closed.  
She was asleep in Lee's arms. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, nodding off.  
  
Amanda left to run her errands early the next morning. Lee got on the telephone to T. P. Aquinas to  
ask a special favor. "T. Pervical Aquinas here, oh hi, Lee. What can I do for you?" "Hi, T. P., this  
is an unusual request. Would you be able to get two tickets to Phantom of The Opera for me at the  
Kennedy Center, front row, if possible? I don't care about the cost, for one night this week." Lee  
was anxious. "I'll see what I can do. Hot date, Lee," kidded T.P. "T. P. cool it. These are for Amanda  
and myself. She has wanted to see Phantom for a long while. I would have to know soon because I   
want to make dinner reservations at La Parie before the show. " "What's the occasion, Lee?" kidded   
T. P. "No occasion," answered Lee, "I just want to thank her for all she has done for me, and all she has  
been to me." "That's great," said T. P. "Lee, off the record, my friend, are there wedding bells in your  
future?" "Could be, T. P., could be," hoped Lee.   
  
"You couldn't do better than Amanda, Lee. She is made for you." "Thanks, I completely agree. Listen,   
I don't want Amanda to know about this, it's a surprise. She's staying with me to help me get well, so  
call back as soon as possible. She is running errands right now for the better part of the day." "Gotcha,  
Scarecrow."  
  
PAART V  
  
T. P. managed to get two tickets for Tuesday night and dinner reservations had been made. Lee surprised  
Amanda Monday night, after she got back with a dozen red roses, the Kennedy Center tickets, and the   
dinner reservations. The card with the roses simply stated, Amanda, to thank you for all you have done   
for me. All my love, Lee.   
  
"Oh, Lee, thank you. I love you. I'm so excited." She threw herself into his arms and kissed him softly.  
"Amanda, what about a dress, etc. You're not at home and your Mom doesn't know. Go shopping   
tomorrow. Get yourself everything. Then you can leave your things here, and use them when you need  
them again, o.k.." "Yes," Amanda replied, "what did I do to deserve you?" Lee answered her sincerely,  
"You came into my life, and showed me unconditional love, and made me a better man because of it,"  
smiled Lee, as he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. Amanda smiled back through her tears.  
  
"When are you going to return to work, Lee? How do you feel?" asked Lee's temporary boss. "I  
could go back on Wednesday, but I want another day with you, Mandy, or should I say, Boss," Lee  
teased her lovingly. "I'll call Billy and tell him we'll be in Thursday, and let Mother know I'll be  
home Thursday night.   
  
"I'm going to miss you. Even though I see you at work, it's not the same as being here with you right  
now," Lee sounded a little sad.  
  
"We'll work around it," promised Amanda, I'll try and spend more time with you , and you can come to   
the house too."  
  
"Amanda, thank you for this time with me. Getting to know you only makes me want to be with you  
a lot more often."  
  
"I wouldn't have been anywhere else, Lee. I love you, Scarecrow."  
"I love you, too, Mrs. King."  
  
AND SO GOES THE HEART  
  
  
  



End file.
